Uniforms
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: [COMPLETE!][For Lalala, because La keeps asking X3][DemyxSora][Lemon]While going to his sister’s girl’s football game for their school of Twilight Town high, Demyx’s eye is caught by Destiny Island’s most popular male cheerleader.


X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Uniforms

**By**: Tysonkaiexperiment**  
Warnings**: Yaoi, cross-dressing, Demyx is blond as per request, lemon… a bit of cussing…  
**Summary**: For LalalaDemyxSora While going to his sister's girl's football game for their school of Twilight Town high, Demyx's eye is caught by Destiny Island's most popular male cheerleader.**  
Notes1**: I couldn't really think of a summary until I went to the girl's football game that almost all my friends were on (I'm there to take pics and cheer the,) and we always go against our rival school (we were winning first quarter until our offense got too cocky and fucked everything up)**  
Notes2**: Girl's football is easier to say, because not everyone knows the real name of it. It's actually called Powderpuff Football.**  
Notes3**: Just like the male footballers have female cheerleaders, our female ones have male. They're allowed to wear whatever they want as long as it's easy to move in. One of main guys, Tony, is rather short for a senior, but he is very energetic and can do all kinds of flips. Tony actually agreed to wear our school's cheerleading uniform. He did, but he had pants on. Near the end of the game, however, he pulled out a blond wig, put it on and lost the pants XD.

I must say Leopard skin boxers don't suit him XD.

**Note4**: If you read note 3 then you'll understand I based Sora off Tony at times.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Do we _have_ to be here?" Demyx whined pulling his warm, black leather jacket closer to himself to hid his dark blue tank top. His black jeans were slightly warm; much to his pleasure, and his black and white sneakers ignored the slightly crisp air.

"You know your sister will kill you if you're not here to cheer her on!" Axel, Demyx's best friend since the age of five, smirked. His khaki pants were a black, combining with his black sneakers. His long-sleeved turtleneck was a blood red, the arm ruffling slightly as Axel wrapped his arm around the wait of his small blond boyfriend, Roxas.

Roxas, in his regular blue jeans and black sweater, glared up at Axel. He was probably still miffed about Axel putting an ice cube down his pants back in Demyx's van. (Yes, Demyx has a van and drives).

They'd been sitting on their school's side, Twilight Town High, while their opposing team sat on the other side, Destiny Islands.

Right now, Demyx's older sister (though Demyx _swore_ he wasn't related to her) was on his school's team and she threatened to electrocute _everything_ of his.

And he wasn't really willing to give up his somehow-still-living 25-year-old goldfish, because then Larxene would be killing a historical landmark.

All their girls were in the uniform of red jerseys, bright orange shorts, black sneakers and yellow flags. They all varied in shapes and sizes and Demyx was honestly very uninterested.

Naminé, one of their school's yearbook photographers, was standing off to the sidelines, watching with the camera loosely around her neck.

'_She's going to get tackled._' Demyx couldn't help but think, Roxas's younger sister had some balls to be down there and taking pictures behind a big bulky black thing while having a great chance at getting slaughtered.

"WELCOME TO DESTINY ISLAND'S HEARTLESS FIELD!" (So sue me… it's passed my bedtime…) Shouted the announcer, just a random guy they hired.

"_The Destiny Islands Heartless were matching against Twilight Town's Nobodies.'_"

"_This would be fun,_" the announcer continued to scream random things, occasionally turning off the speakers to talk with others around him.

Sarcastically, Demyx muttered that the girls would probably be complete pansies.

He hoped, for their sake, they could take some of Larxene's beatings.

Well they had another girl, Kairi, on Destiny Islands, who Demyx heard could probably be Larxene's twin of evil.

Hope Larxene enjoyed that.

Finding some seats on the wooden bleachers, Demyx stayed with their stuff as Axel and Roxas went to grab food and drinks.

And by the way Axel was trying to cover his pants, they'd be doing a _lot_ more than that.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTT!_

Within an instant, a girl on their team hiked the ball, throwing it into another girl's hands, then that pass made it's way to Larxene.

Demyx just got there and he was already bored.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

_FWEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTT!_

Axel and Roxas didn't arrive until almost half way through the first quarter. By the time Demyx learned from the girl next to him (who he could now confirm, had a crush on him) there were two quarters and each consisted of fifteen minutes. It was thirty minutes shorter than a regular game of football, not counting things like overtime.

Looking at the pitch-black sky to one of the lights in the stadiums, Demyx noticed a flash to his left to see Axel with camera in hand.

"The other team has male cheerleaders too, some cuties." He whistled, yelping as Roxas pinched him in the side. "I was joking!"

Demyx rolled his eyes, watching from across the filed as one main boy led the other male cheerleaders into a chant.

He couldn't exactly see the boy, but he could make out hair jutting out everywhere and a small body fit into a girl's cheerleading uniform.

Demyx's eyebrow rose.

They _allow_ those sorts of things?

Axel quickly nudged his boyfriend, "Roxy."

Roxas turned at Axel's whisper, wondering why he was whispering in the first place. "Hmm?"

"Is it me or is Demyx focusing on that little brunette more than the game?" Axel asked, pointing to Demyx, who was leaning forward to get a better look at the opposing boy.

Roxas's eyebrows shot up in surprise, he looked from Demyx to the boy, "He's got a crush on him?" This was surprising because Demyx's first crush, Zexion, who was in their class with them, moved away a few years ago. That's when Demyx swore he was never going to get a date and decided to dump dating as a whole.

Demyx snapped out of his trance then, looking at the two, "Anyone know who that boy cheerleader is?"

Roxas shook his head, eyebrow rose, "No clue, we can find out after the game."

"Hmm…" Demyx had gone back to the brunette, watching him somehow do a few back flips and then do some back flips over a person. Demyx could barely see the thin jeans that stuck to the boy, he almost seemed disappointed at the fact he wore those.

Roxas and Axel smirked to each other.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Ummm…." Demyx began, looking at the silver-haired teen guarding the gate. He could tell by the look of murder on the boy's face that he'd forgotten he was wearing his Twilight Town school jacket.

"The game's over, you don't have to be here." The teen hissed.

Demyx placed a hand to the back of his head and itched the hairs, "I was wondering if I could talk to one of your male cheerleaders?"

The teen's glare was harsh, "Which one?"

Demyx could've sworn he had a slightly red face, "The small brunette, I've never seen a boy move so skillfully."

Within an instant, the teen's aqua eyes softened, "Ah… sure… I'll take you to him, Demyx."

They made their way on the field, Demyx's heart thumping softly in his chest for a reason he didn't know. He remembered the teen called him by his name when he hadn't even given it. Did they know him? Was he really famous over here or something?

"Sora!" The silver-haired teen cried, hand rose up in a small wave.

Instantly Demyx noticed the small brunette, and exactly what type of clothes he was wearing in this kind of chilly air.

The shirt was sleeveless and black, reaching to the boy's navel area, the school's colors of warm greens and soft blues ringing layers around the collar. The skirt was black, half way down between his hips to his knees. The ruffles on it had the same layers of green and blue, fluttering when the boy moved. White socks peeked out from the openings of black boots; the boots had a small heel to them. The boy had finally turned at the sound of his name being shouted and the silver crown pendant around his neck fell on the shirt with a small 'thud'.

Not that Demyx was paying too much attention to _that_ anyways.

The boy's spiky hair framed his face, an obvious wig making his hair longer and reaching down to his knees. His skin was tanned, face cherubic, small button nose, soft-looking pink lips and dimples.

But what stood out were his eyes.

Clearer then any crystal Demyx could have ever researched or ask for.

That untainted blue that made him feel like he was soaring in the sky.

The boy, however, froze and took a step or two back, looking at the silver-haired teen worriedly.

Demyx decided to shut his mouth before he drooled and stepped up, "I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

The boy's mouth pressed into a thin line, if possible, eyes growing wider. He blinked before pursing his lips and nodding.

They stepped away from the team and other people, walking up to the Home side's bleachers before sitting on the cold steel benches.

Demyx vaguely began to wonder why one side had wood and the other had steel, but the boy cut off his train of thoughts.

"Umm… you wanted… to see me…?" His cheeks were dusted pink, hands in lap.

"I-I just wanted to say good job, you're really good at stunts." Demyx watched the boy's cheeks turn a darker color before feeling the color on his too, "So yeah… maybe I could see you some other time and see those stunts better."

"Oh…" The boy held a hand to his chest, tugging nervously at the collar, "T-thanks…"

Demyx gave a small smile, rising out a hand, "Demyx."

The boy gave a soft smile, it was breathtaking, then reached out and grasped his hand, "Sora."

"SORA! LET'S GOO!" Called the silver haired teen, waving on the field.

"ALRIGHT RIKU!" Sora cried out, turning back to Demyx, "I-it was nice meeting you…"

"You too…" Demyx answered, watching the boy run down the stairs and towards 'Riku'.

Why was his heart pounding so heavily?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Did you see me make the winning score?" Larxene sighed, almost dreamily, hands clasped under chin.

"Yeah…" Demyx answered softly, not even looking in her direction. How exactly could he if he was watching a certain brunette?

Larxene paused, glancing at her brother before pursing her lips, "You know…"

Demyx half-paid attention, but he wasn't really that into talking.

"I saw the male cheerleaders for their school, they're pretty good."

Now that got Demyx's attention.

"That small brunette boy, I think he's in your grade level, is he not?" She turned with an evil glint in her eye.

Demyx gave a soft nod, "Yeah, Sora is." He then looked at her with horror, "Don't you dare!"

She smiled, almost evilly, "Demyx…"

Demyx glared, "Don't play with my love life!"

She began to laugh darkly.

Demyx shivered, muttering to himself how he'd been set up.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It was a Friday afternoon; a week after the game, and Demyx had come to Destiny Islands School just to see if he could find anyone that knew Sora or even his ware bouts. It was then he saw a redhead he recognized during the game.

"Excuse me! Miss!"

The girl turned and pointed to herself; Demyx nodded and waved her over.

"I was wondering if you knew a So—"

She smiled, "Best friends with him, we talked about you."

Demyx's cheeks turned a rosy red, "Y-you did?"

She nodded, "He's in the chorus room right now, I can take you there, if you want."

Demyx's pink cheeks puffed out as his lips slid into a smile.

"KAIRI!"

They turned, watching Sora nearly squeal as his eyes went wide and he skitted to a halt in front of them.

Sora began running his hands on either sides of his hair. "Oh… um… D-Demyx-kun…"

Demyx smiled, "Sora-chan."

The brunette's cheeks tinted red, Kairi almost squealing at them, Demyx could see it on her face.

Great, another Naminé…

"I was just coming to see if you were going to the next game." Demyx asked, turning to Sora as he noticed Kairi slowly start to inch away.

"O-oh…" Sora's fingers laced behind his back, "Y-yeah…"

"But it's not even your game?" Demyx raised an eyebrow; it was between Twilight Town and Hollow Bastion…

"Well, I'm watching, gather as much information as you can about the enemy, ne?" Sora smiled, hands helping to emphases his words.

Demyx smiled, "Are you calling me the enemy?"

Sora grinned, "Maybe…"

Within an instant, Demyx was running a hand through the back of his hair, "So um… I was wondering… if you wanted to sit with my friends and me… maybe…?"

Sora gave a soft smile, "I haven't even known you for an hour."

Demyx blushed darkly. "Well, er—…"

"But I'd love to anyways."

Demyx perked up in a second, "R-really?"

Sora smiled, waving over at Riku who Demyx figured was Sora's ride, "How about meeting at the West Gate at 6:00?"

Demyx smiled, "Perfect!"

Sora smiled again and waved, running passed him to reach Riku.

Demyx grinned, watching Sora and Riku disappear from sight.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

After meeting Sora at the gate, Demyx decided they should go to the bathrooms before they'd be bombarded during the game with no chance of escape. After finishing, they went to the bleachers, instantly Demyx spotted Axel waving them over.

Axel had a beer in hand, although he was only 18, he looked tall enough to be 21 and most people fell for it anyways.

Roxas had a cigarette lit in his mouth, hanging slightly limp as if it would fall out at any second.

Instantly, Demyx flashed Sora to his friends, "Guys, this is Sora, Sora this is Axel." The redhead waved, "And Roxas." The blond nodded.

Axel looked Sora up and down, causing the brunette to blush, "Hey, you're dress-up-and-do-a-cheer boy!"

Sora's cheeks went dark red, "Ah… you guys… saw that too…?"

"Who didn't see that?" Axel grinned, eyes shimmering, "You have a very nice _ass_ Sora, it looks good in a skirt."

Roxas jabbed his boyfriend in the ribs with his elbow while Demyx glared and Sora was turning several shades of red.

Demyx turned to weakly smile at Sora, "Don't worry about it Sora, Axel's just goofing off." He glanced at Roxas who randomly smacked Axel over the head, "Axel and Roxas a couple, so if anything, knowing them, they'll be all over each other by the end of the first quarter."

"Hey!" Roxas pouted, removing his cigarette butt only to trash it and pull out another. "I give it till second quarter!"

Axel smirked, lighting up his boyfriend's cigarette, "I give it till first touchdown."

Demyx rolled his eyes, trying to look cooler then his friends; he stole a glance towards Sora.

The brunette was laughing, actually laughing and shaking hands with them both.

Well, that worked quite well.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Two weeks later they became closer friends; Sora went over and hung with the three every three of the seven days of the week. They became a pack.

The four had been sitting on Demyx's bed, flipping through yearbooks and the three taught Sora which kids from their school to stay away from and which were cool.

In a second the brunette's photographic memory helped him repeat every single name they'd told him after the yearbooks had been put away.

It was found out that Sora really liked the same music and movies as them, he was just part of the gang.

After Demyx and Axel trotted downstairs to steal from Demyx's father's stash, Sora let out a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Roxas asked, leaning on Sora as he flipped through a magazine of Rock bands.

"Nothing." Sora gave a smile, "You guys are just really interesting." He noted the smell of tobacco and realized it was Roxas's sixth cigarette in the passed five hours. He'd never said that before in the weeks he'd been with them, only out of embarrassment.

Roxas seemed to recognize that and shrugged, throwing down the magazine and glancing at Sora, "You'll get used to our shit long enough, we're all pretty fucked up."

Sora smiled, only to watch the door open and Axel and Demyx stumbling through, laughing quietly and locking the door.

Demyx had a bottle for each, Axel and Roxas already gulping their beers down. He handed one to Sora, "Here ya go."

Sora froze, tentatively grasping the bottle, "Uh…"

"Your first drink?" Roxas asked, letting go of his drink to take another drag of his cigarette.

Sora nodded softly.

"No problem!" Axel cried out, "After one beer, everything else comes easily!"

They laughed; Sora took a tentative sip before pushing the bottle away, coughing.

Roxas patted him on the back, rubbing soothing circles on the back, "Be careful, Demyx's dad always has the real shit and not imitation, it's best to sip for a beginner."

Sora pouted, ignoring Roxas's words and guzzling the thing down.

Vaguely he could hear Axel scream 'chug, chug, chug!' but it didn't really register.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"How is it…" Demyx groaned on his bed, noticing he, Axel, and Roxas had the similar features of their hangovers, "We live off beer and we have hangovers and he has a few beers for his first time and he's just fine?"

Suddenly Sora opened the blinds and they all placed their hands and arms over their faces, groaning.

Roxas, however, screamed and covered his face by slapping his hands on his face, "WHO TURNED ON THE DAMN LIGHT!"

"Sora did…" Axel mummered, burying his face in Roxas's chest in hopes for darkness.

"Sora I'm gonna kill you!" Roxas shouted, on his back and pointing towards Sora, who was dead ahead.

Sora laughed, glancing down at his watch.

Demyx vaguely remembered Sora calling late at night telling his mom he was sleeping over at Riku's and then called Riku to help him confirm the story.

"Guys, we're late for schools."

"Fuck school!" Axel shouted, hand shooting up in the air only to fall back limply and curl around Roxas's waist.

Roxas's hand shot up also, "I'm fucking failing anyways!"

Demyx laughed, his head not hurting as much as he dryly swallowed the pills Sora handed him. "Don't worry Sora, I'll take ya."

Sora smiled, "Thanks."

"Let me just grab my shit." Demyx muttered, trying to walk while tripping over a shoelace he left on the floor two days ago.

"You guys sure you don't want to go?" Sora asked, looking at the coupling on the bed.

Roxas weakly cracked one eye open, "Are you really questioning me about that?"

Sora mused, "I think so."

Roxas's eyes closed, "Forget it, not going, too damn comfortable, hangover, and pillow." He poked the spot under his head, which happened to be Axel's thigh.

"No sex now Roxy, maybe later." Axel mummered, head down on Roxas's knee.

Sora laughed, covering their bodies and faces with the blankets to give them the relaxing darkness they needed.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Demyx glanced quietly over at Sora, watching the brunette closely as Sora gazed at the trees outside. He couldn't exactly find what to say to the boy, wanting nothing more than to scream at him he loved him and wanted to be with him from this day forward.

Sora looked completely gorgeous at ease, playing with the cord of a jacket Demyx let him borrow. His lips were turned in a warm smile, eyes half-lidded and watching the trees outside.

"Sora…?"

Sora turned, "Hm?"

"You know something…"

Demyx instantly turned down a corner, stopping at an abandoned field. School floated to the back of their minds as Demyx reached a hand out and stepped in the back of his van.

Sora paused, allowing Demyx to pull him to the back of the van where Sora laughed as he realized it was a waterbed covered in a mess of bottles and other random items. He removed the jacket; it'd been hotter back here where the air conditioning couldn't reach.

"What?"

Demyx's fingers grasped the brunette's; Sora glanced up at him, cheeks a dark red.

"When I saw you at the game, you were amazing, I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Sora's cheeks flushed, he looked down at his lap.

"And I left my sister to walk home, causing me to get grounded."

Sora giggled but looked up, "Why'd she walk home?"

"Just so I could talk with you."

Sora froze, reaching up on his left to push some hair back.

"Everyday…" Demyx breathed, "Everyday, I wonder what it would be like to be with you…"

Sora's head had shot up, his chest heaving and eyes wide.

"D-Demyx…"

"Will you Sora?" He asked softly, grasping Sora's hand and pulling it to his lips, "Would you go out with me?"

Sora smiled softly, "To say the truth…"

Demyx didn't move, fearing, as he looked up into Sora's eyes.

"I-I've had a crush on you since freshman year…"

Within a second Demyx barked into a joyous laughter, pushing his lips to Sora's own. Sora happily complied, fingers melting into Demyx's hair as he opened his mouth to allow Demyx's tongue to enter.

"You taste of chocolate." Demyx whispered, nudging Sora's face to the opposite side before suckling on the boy's neck. Sora whimpered, dragging his hips up to buck the clothed erection against Demyx's own. Demyx sat up, slipping the brunette into his lap as they pulled into another kiss.

His fingers slipped up Sora's shirt, breaking the buttons one by one. Sora whimpered, fingers running from Demyx's neck to his shoulders, not even caring the material was breaking.

"Stay still." Demyx whispered against Sora's lips, pulling the boy so Sora was on his knees. He undid the zipper and button, moving away the boxer's hole to watch, amused, as Sora's cock sprang out from the small window.

Sora was pouting, air meeting his cock and causing it to twitch.

Demyx leaned forward slightly, taking Sora into his mouth as the brunette screamed out. He could vaguely hear Sora's cries as he deep throated him and felt the salty pre-cum flow down his throat.

He began to purr, feeling Sora shriek out against his shoulders as the brunette grasped at the cloth on Demyx's back.

Sora squealed, letting out his load and melting against Demyx.

"Look how cute you are…" Demyx whispered, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants as Sora recovered from his orgasm. He quickly slid his pants and boxers to pool at his feet, sitting Sora so that Sora's back pressed against his chest. Sora's hands reached over to tug his jeans and boxers off his thighs but Demyx stopped him. The blond slid his tongue over the shell of Sora's ear, "Don't, you're a complete turn on like this."

Sora whimpered, feeling Demyx's hardened member pressing against his back pleasurably.

Demyx grabbed a small tube from the side, opening it and slicking his fingers in it before sliding his arms around Sora's waist and pushing his hands downward.

Sora registered the feeling of Demyx's warm arm pressing against his cock before he felt a finger of Demyx's slip comfortably inside of him. He squeaked, thrusting against the finger.

"You're completely ready." Demyx whispered against his ear, pushing his middle finger in as far as he could get it before sliding it out and jamming it back in. Sora whimpered, moving against the finger as Demyx began to whisper in his ear.

Dirty or not, to Sora, it was a complete turn on. He shivered as he pushed back so much that Demyx's cock began sliding in between Sora's butt cheeks.

"Sor-chan, sit up." Demyx instructed, telling him to grasp each chair and stay on his knees. The brunette did as he was told, hearing Demyx opening the tube again. "You ready?" Demyx breathed lightly against Sora's back, he nodded; feeling the organ push it's way through his tight ring of muscle.

Sora cried out, arching against Demyx as the blond completely filled him. With a rugged gasp, Demyx pulled out only to roughly push back in.

"Nnnghhhhh…." Sora whimpered, fingers tightening on the headrest of the front seats as Demyx grasped his erection and began to pump it in sync to his thrusts.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Demyx whispered, licking Sora's ear shell.

Sora could do little but nod, bangs flying out only to come back and stick across a sweat-soaked forehead.

Demyx smiled, pushing in harder as he angled his thrusts.

Sora's eyes snapped open after the third different angle, he screamed louder than before, seeing white across his vision.

Demyx broke into a wicked grin, slowly pulling out only to rush back to that spot.

Sora screamed out again, pushing back for the same feeling.

The blond began to speed up his pace as he continued to beat the spot sharply, hearing Sora scream out again, and again, and again.

Sora's body tensed before he cried out again and sprayed his seed across the waterbed. Demyx pulled out and thrusted back in for good measure before his seed covered the inside of Sora's walls.

The brunette fell against the blond, right hand reaching up and tracing Demyx's jaw line as his left hand met Demyx's and their fingers laced together. Demyx's right hand reached up, fitting itself against Sora's hand in warm comfort.

"Really wanna go to school now?" Demyx whispered, Sora softly shook his head.

"Wanna do that again." Sora whimpered, pouting as Demyx pulled out of him, "Felt good."

Demyx pinched his butt cheek swiftly as Sora cried out in alarm, "Too bad."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The cries of the football team echoed as they charged, Destiny Island's final fight against Hollow Bastion. The crowds roared, food and drinks in hand as catcalls went back and forth.

"So?" Riku asked, gratefully accepting a cigarette from Roxas, "This month has been eventful."

Kairi quickly grabbed Axel's beer, causing the taller redhead to squeal in protest.

Roxas grabbed the beer from Kairi's hand, taking a swing before handing it back to the girl.

Kairi was the next to swallow a mouthful, some leaking from her mouth.

Riku reached over and grasped Axel's lighter from him to light the cigarette.

Demyx gazed towards the field where a small brunette in a miniskirt stood, doing back flips and other stunts to impress the crowd. The brunette looked towards Demyx before breaking into a breathtaking smile.

Demyx smiled, waving at Sora, who waved back happily.

"Yeah, it has."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: XD SHAZZAM! DONE!

Demyx: WOOOOOOOOO! I GOT A PIECE OF SORA ASS!

Tke: **_laugh_** nicely said

Demyx: What are the plushies?

Tke: A plushie of Demyx holding Sora close, and Sora's in a miniskirt **_starts chucking them at readers_**

Demyx: **squeals** I MUST REVIEW! REVIEW PLEASE EVERYONE! **_Takes a plushie and runs towards a computer_**


End file.
